The Best Thing You Can Do
by Mr. Five
Summary: The continuation of Scared To Death Note which will end at Act 9 for its predecessor. Following Naruto Uzumaki as he tried to get by in the world created by the League of Criminals, being committed to a mental institution and fighting with emotional pain
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**A fanfic partly in the Naruto universe that will tell what happens between the end of Act 8 and what will happen in Act 9 in 'Scared to Death Note'. **

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 1 – A Depressing One Night Love (NarutoXSai) (NarutoXSakura) (LXLight) **

This takes place as the ninja with dreams and hopes named Naruto Uzumaki was thirty six dressed in a raincoat. Trying to keep the whipping raindrops from his eyes popping his collar to protect his ears from the chill, walking deliberately he looked around him. The village if it could still be deemed as such looked industrial with a rusty background with warehouses and factories plaguing the landscape. The trees and plant life in the village long since died leaving nothing but a disgusting atmosphere. Grimly he tried to remember what life was like before sadly he could only remember the last day he served his village as a ninja. Since the revolution of this new age everything changed and nothing seems to get any better. Rents have increased substantially leaving little else for food or essentials.

Now the lands and their rulers are run by a something called 'The Company'. The Company uses the principle of selling products to a consumer and making the consumer dependent on their products that they have to work for currency. The currency inevitably has to go to the Company since the Company owns basically every industry available. The only exception are 'Unions' smaller stores usually bars, restaurants, and pawn shops only tolerated due to their specifically inexpensive trades. The Company most likely keeps them around to weaken the people's moral so they are less likely to revolt.

Such businesses allow criminal activity to flourish under guises of legitimate Union businesses most often posing as legitimate usurers. The only deterrent to crime is the multiple prison complexes outside every city areas where convicted criminals are kept for often till they were sold to slavery in factories or executed. Depressing enough the Company encourages crime so they can get cheap slave labor Naruto due to his training as a ninja worked for a private agency that captures wanted criminals. In other words Naruto had become a bounty hunter and on occasions a mercenary when dealing with various conflicts in the south.

The south is full of many rebels trying to break out of the Companies control and often focus in random attacks on Company instillations. Naruto in total had to squash rebels twice in his career. It paid well and Naruto saw they were more blood thirsty raiders than actual rebels doing more harm to the people than the Company.

Running now trying to get himself from the now harsh down pour of rain he almost slid into the slick streets as he reached the entrance of 'Tallings Taps'. Tallings Taps is a local bar where those who earn above than average earnings go to relax and enjoy liquor that doesn't taste like crocodile piss. Unfortunately for Naruto the place had only one other customer and it was someone he hoped not to see too soon.

Sai was sitting on the centre stool at the bar counter drinking back some brandy looking a little beat up but there was little cuts around his face with dim black bruises. Looking over with his cold eyes Sai smiled and beckoned Naruto over who even though was a little too awkward since they last met decided to take a seat next to him.

"What d'ya want" Talling said as Naruto sat at the bar. Naruto having just hanged up his rain coat was brushing the water from his damp hair "straight whisky in a cold glass no ice, leave the bottle" Naruto said as he turned his face over to Sai. "Hi Sai… long time no see, how are you?" Naruto said as Sai waved his glass for a refill. "So and so" Sai said with a new grin on his face "life as a fighter doesn't leave much time to see old friends, I am glad I could see you again".

Sai motioned with his lips to Naruto and then when the bartender went behind the counter to get more drinks Sai brought his lips to Naruto's neck. Then he gave him a light peck then in a whisper he said "it has been a long time you know".

He moved back to a unsuspicious position to nurse his drink again as Naruto said in reply "you know it hasn't been the same since last time we met".

Sai breaking his cool said rather harshly "so what? You're just going to wait for Ms. Haruno or rather Mrs. Tsuin to realize her mistake and come back arms wide open".

Naruto was quite rather hurt by that accusation downed his drinks and poured himself another glass full. Ignoring Sai's gaze as he tried to drown his hurt with his glass full of whisky and then after drinking almost half the bottle he looked over at Sai who looked ashamed for what he said.

"It's alright" Naruto said with a heavy sigh "I can understand your feelings and no… I am not waiting I think I waited enough for someone who clearly will never love me".

Sai perked his face up as he looked into Naruto's weary eyes a need to be alone with him the need to just get a hold of him made him whisper in Naruto's ear "how about we get out of here? My place is free".

Naruto knowing that he was deluding himself with what he apparently fooled Sai took the bottle of remaining whisky and drank it down. Then pulling cash from his pocket he paid his tab and Sai's took Sai by the arm and led him out with him.

***At Sai's Place***

Once Naruto entered the apartment pulling Sai close he closed the door and brought his mouth to Sai's and started tackling his tongue. Tugging at his waist Naruto started leading Sai towards his bed where he pinned him down and began ripping his pants off. Showing off Sai's tight red boxers which Naruto soon took off Naruto looked at Sai's throbbing erection which he jerked as Sai took off his jacket and shirt. Naruto then felt Sai press himself on Naruto's body as he let him move his rain coat from his eager body letting Sai's firm hands undress him. Soon finding out that Naruto went commando as a hard rock cock was let out from his tight pants as they stroked each other's meat.

Eventually Naruto put his mouth to Sai's cock as Sai rested his hips on Naruto's face. Thrusting eagerly into the eager mouth letting his hips jerk as he was tempted to cum but he couldn't just yet as he suddenly pulled out completely from the moist holding. Naruto grabbed his hips and tried to thrust Sai's cock back into his mouth but he wouldn't allow him instead he crawled to the end of the bed and got on all fours. Naruto a little light headed wasn't sure what was going on but he soon figured out what Sai wanted.

So without waiting to prepare Sai for penetration he thrust his head trying to force his still hard cock into Sai. Sai was in pain as he gripped onto his bed covers groaning out in pain but enjoying every moment as he felt his insides fill up.

Then Naruto thrust into Saito get the rest of his cock in then he moved his cock out a little bit to begin the thrusting over and over again.

***The Morning After***

Naruto felt someone clinging to him opening his eyes he looked up at the ceiling of the small two room apartment. The window had its shades drawn preventing the harsh daylight from irritating his eyes. Sighing he looked over to find that Sai barely managed to cover both their naked forms in his purple fabric blanket as he was going to sleep. His form was wrapped around Naruto's most likely to prevent him from leaving without waking him. With a harsh throb in his head from the morning after drinking a whole bottle of whisky and fucking a casual bed partner he decided to sleep in for little longer.

He was hoping Sai would provide him with some breakfast before he had to leave for his job tonight rolling to face Sai he wrapped his own form around Sai and went to sleep again.

***Outside the apartment***

The morning light shone dimly on the Company's military units as they planned to siege Sai's apartment. Two units of sixteen men led by Commander Loffer waited patiently for the papers to forcefully commit a one Naruto Uzumaki to a mental institution. Since the Company had specific rights to commit any contracted individuals for any military use if they are proven mentally unfit.

Standing upright he waited eagerly for someone with the papers needed. After a few minutes a man dressed in black business clothes arrived with a folder in his right hand.

Facing each other the folder passed hands and after opening the seal the command looked over its contents then he finished with a grin.

"Alright" Commander Loffer said with a boisterous voice "move them out"!

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 2 – Hired Help You Get What Their Paid To Do (NarutoXSai) (NarutoXSakura) (LXLight) **

Peter Salsor was studying the blueprints for his compound by the shore, due to his head quarters in Russia being infiltrated so easily he decided to make his Japan lair impenetrable. Recently it came to his attention that Bob the head guy for his mob connections in Russia have found a way to get at Near. Unfortunately it is clear to him that the demon that entered his Russian compound has destroyed the Death Note according to Bob. Yaiba on the other hand asked for the ashes and once he obtained them he use his methods to determine that the supernatural signal from the Note that another Death Note is in the human world.

Although due to it being in contact with another possibly greater supernatural signal it drowns it out and he can only determine it is in the same basic area as the demon that destroyed the previous one. So in the meanwhile Yaiba decided his time was best spent talking to his hired mercenary.

Someone that managed to kidnap the Priest who has the reincarnated soul of a ages dead spiritually powerful priestess. Peter wasn't sure why he needed both the younger brother and the older sister with the dimensional gate and not to mention the Death Note. The Death Note he understood was a great weapon needed to fight back against anyone who dared challenged Yaiba's rule by why the girl. She was inconsequential to the plan in the long run so why was she needed… why?

Peter decided his time might be better spent looking over the layout a minute more than get drunk.

-Inside Yaiba's Study-

The study was filled with multiple encyclopedias which detailed many subjects from 'A' for the Alberta Boogieman to 'Z' for Zombie Zebra. In fact one encyclopedia from a store called 'Sonsman Store of the Unusual Occult' gave him a discount on many of his books. Their franchises are found in almost any little nook or cranny anywhere. In fact that was where he found 'The Big Book Of Big Books' a book that is filled with facts from every big book that ever existed. The book was the size of a book cased and required six large men to lift it weighing a ton give or take. Yaiba normally wouldn't of bought it but it was on a discount of ninety percent off (a familiar description isn't it. So if you get the reference please sight all known references to for you chance to win. List all references to 'Sonsman Store' in all my fics to date to win an all exclusive chance to choose what Yaoi couple I'll write about next. Contest closes January 1, 2011, so please send in those entries now first come first serve).

Yaiba opened the door walking inside back straight dressed in classic garb striding over to his desk then removing his over jacket and placing it on the back of his chair he sat down. Then looking straight on he waited patiently for a cloak figure to enter. He was dressed in forest green garb with a blood red vest entered with a sort of a limp dragging his form from a left to right.

Moving like a flapping carp dragging his heavy set somewhat dead body across the black tiled floor leaving a long trail of darkened flesh color dead skin left behind his limp movements. Odd enough every time he moved a light gasp went out like air escaping from a shallow area.

Limp

Drag

Gasp

Limp

Drag

Gasp

Limp…Drag…Gasp

LIMP-DRAG-GASP

LIMP-DRAG-GASP-LIMP-DRAG-GAS…P

Then he stood in front of Yaiba's desk somewhat staggering on spot trying to keep a solitary stance. Finally with a final shuffle he managed to stand still looking over at Yaiba with a heavy gasping noise.

Yaiba sat here cool very relaxed in the presence of this creepy form. "Well then…" Yaiba began "let's talk business…" Yaiba took out a folder and opened it "hmmm fantastic. You have done a great number of deeds for me you killed the targets that posed a threat, you left the one alive that couldn't do a thing without help, you also got the girl with no problem. That means you will get a substantial payment for your services. We agreed on a price my good sir… oh yes one billion dollars per assignment so far you did ten assignments. That is ten billion once you do this one last little thing I'll triple the payout".

The figure was still and didn't give any response.

Yaiba looked over the folder and smiled to himself at his genius tactics a fabulous bid for control, "well my subordinate mercenary I had recently crafted this assignment to be done as soon as it is given. Have you heard of Ashi Tsuin… a sad mistake not a one of immense intelligence but notable in manipulation. How he orchestrates grand system of personal faults and advanced thinking to take advantage of a situation. Right now he poses more of a threat to my ambitions than anyone else so I need you to take care of someone. I don't expect you to kill Ashi instead I want you to extinguish Naruto Uzumaki… an old acquaintance I understand. Please take good care of this contract it means a lot if you finish it properly".

With that he put the pages back on the folder closed it and slid it across the desk over to the figure that stood still as if nothing happened.

Yaiba half expected the figure to disappear with the folder gone in an instant however he didn't move. Not one inch "why Naruto?" the figure asked sounding perplexed.

Yaiba was somewhat surprised by the question, "listen here I don't expect you to question this contract we had a good working relation so this shouldn't be any different… but if this isn't going to work just take your money and forget the con…." Yaiba was interrupted by a snap in the air from his hand taking the folder off the desk.

"Forget it… I'll the contract… but tell me why?" Yaiba looked frustrated at the figure as the ultimatum was offered.

"What…. What" Yaiba could barely keeping himself from exploding "why do you care… WHY I WANT HIM DEAD!?" Yaiba said loudly.

The figure removed his blue eye glasses revealing a paralyzing red glare from underneath his green forest hood "Because" the figure said "I am the best hired man you got I did everyone of your orders without question before so I am the one to dictate what qualifies a necessity for doing this job. So if you want the only one capable of performing such a task you tell me why you want Naruto dead if it is about Ashi I can..." interrupting the figure with a harsh tone Yaiba shrilled out with a cut dry attitude "NO YOU CAN'T. Ashi is frankly above your league so don't try bullshitting me you little twat I tell you who I can to die. So if you insist if only because I need the job done because I can't get Ashi directly I'll kill the one he concentrates his whole mental efforts on if we kill Naruto… well Ashi will go into a mental break. So you understand once Ashi retreats mentally there will be no one to challenge me… you must understand I need you to do this without any question".

The figure put back on the glasses and before Yaiba could get his word in the figure left with the understanding that he'd do the job. However he knew it was likely he wouldn't be able to do anything so calming he turn towards his contact book and looked up a few friends. Hopefully they were people who would do the job and if for the right incentive to get rid of an old employee.

Skipping the first few pages he rested his sight on a few highlighted names.

Alfred Maday (African Head of the league of world criminals, in charge of stock market control and mining operations).

Jehadi Muhammad (Middle Eastern of the league of world criminals, in charge of religious control and distribution).

Simon Maday –Blood Relation To Alfred Maday- (Europe Head of the league of world criminals, in charge of espionage rest 'classified').

Adam Sansen (South American Head of the league of world criminals, in charge of acts of vengeance).

Jefferson Lawrence (North America Head of the league of world criminals, next in line for president of the United States of America the future Dictator of Earth).

These were acquaintances of his brought into his attendance by Peter Salsor and whose help will prove invaluable.

Yaiba looked up Alfred Maday and dialed him up grinning to himself he leaned back and soon said casually "hello Alfred it is me Yaiba I was wondering if you wanted to do me a favor for a generous fee".

….To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 3 – When Justice Jake Came To Town**

Yaiba at first was disappointed that all the league members declined a personal involvement to his cause but for a price offered the services of a gunman.

The best man for any job involving a definite kill at any cost, Justice Jake was that man. Six foot eight, two hundred and eight pounds, aging white hair sparsely concealing his sun dried scalp, hit hat unlike one of a western preacher was tattered and covered with silver skull studs. Dressed in black rancher clothing covered with stitches picturing skulls and crossbones with silver studs of skulls and such.

One got the impression when he entered into someone's sight he was there to do something incredibly wicked. However no weapon was found in his belt or gun holster he kept it in his unusually baggy sleeves which he kept his gun inside.

Since he was fifteen was a hired gun always the fan for western films even though he was mocked by his peers when he was growing up for this he got in trouble for beating them to a bleeding pulp.

The school he went to in south Texas finally expelled him for beating up a guy for tearing his western jacket which he made himself to look like John Wayne's. However being one raised by his dad and only his dad he learned to drink, fight, and beat the hell out of his son for any reason unfortunately he also showed him where he kept his revolver.

Taking it to school the next day with a couple of rounds he shot up the place like the O.K. Corral leaving twenty dead all one shot kills. Doing this in three minutes he left and made a run from the law. Escaping eventually into the underworld of Chicago eventually working his way up to number one hired gun under employ for the LOWC where he works often on jobs requiring billions of dollars a year.

One of his number one expenses which takes up eighty percent of his money towards tuning up his gun his father revolver.

Which he had kept in his sleeves even when he entered the former village of Konohagakure now know as 'New Konohagakure' to coin off of New York everyone out in the streets looked at him. Passing under the crumbling arch gate he looked around with baggy black eyes his glare making those in the streets running away to take cover anywhere.

Since the downfall of the former village government the peoples have become basically cowards on the whole especially those who can't work all day known mostly as Slummers. Slummers are people who are basically homeless and cannot work thus earning the below citizen rank of Slummer.

Justice Jake once he was done glaring at the citizens on the streets he entered the streets. Taking a look at the memo in his jacket pocket reading over the name and picture of the target, one was Naruto Uzumaki and the other was a somewhat more intimidating target.

Someone Yaiba specifically wanted killed whether he did his job or not a one Sasuke Uchiha.

Walking with a deliberate attitude in his steps he walked a few blocks through the industrial complexes till he reached the last known location of Naruto.

Sai's apartment where Naruto was… spending the night, then afterwards he was taken by 'The Company'. An empire inside of a different dimension controlled by Ashi behind the backs of the LOWC who do not have the kind of technology yet to travel to other dimensions… yet.

Justice was simply one loan to Yaiba who contracted him to kill two targets Yaiba opened a portal with his machine at Peter's lair and sent him to that dimension.

Once Justice Jake had finished his job he was given a transmitter which he kept on his wrist in the form of a digital watch which would allow him to ask for a portal to be opened at a destination which will be shown on the transmitter.

The whole idea of this mission was to mentally cripple Ashi since it was well known by the other members of the LOWC of his obsession with Naruto it was planned by Yaiba to kill him. Once Naruto is dead Yaiba has concluded to his studies into Ashi's disorder that he will suffer a debilitating mental break which will leave him powerless. Once powerless he will not interfere with Yaiba's and Peter's plan to take over the LOWC (unknown to the league) and the world.

Justice Jake however was not briefed on that part since he is mainly on the LOWC payroll and wouldn't be expected to be trusted with any details which would cause the other heads of the LOWC to respond.

Justice Jake only knew he was going to be paid eighty billion dollars to be paid for each target once he arrived back in cash and nothing else.

To him that was all he needed to know after looking at Sai's apartment from the alley he saw it was trashed and guards from the company were posted.

A man was still being held there by the guards which Justice recognized as Sai from the papers he looked over before he went through the portal. Apparently he arrived the day after the extraction of Naruto.

From what Yaiba explained to him when someone travels through dimensions it requires the use of manipulating time a bit using antimatter and matter. The barrier between dimensions is created by time and matter. Matter is a constant force forcing time to separate from matter and making a completely new reality from the one known by someone from this one for example.

However once anti-matter is introduce it separates time from matter opening a portal that one can travel through however once matter and time are joined together sometimes time either gets ahead or behind its self.

Now this was good for Justice Jake the main and only reason for this was to put simply that Jake was briefed on everything they knew within a week's time in that dimension since Naruto's extraction.

That gave Justice seven days of premeditation information of events from which he can choose to act on to his advantage.

What is good for Justice is bad for whoever he is coming after.

To be continued…..

Author's notes: Sorry it is taking me awhile to update my stories I am suffering from a recent… affliction that is taking some of my time. You may know it as AIDs so please note I am trying to get this story done before it is too late. Again sorry for the downgrade of quality in my fics if any thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 4 –Hoping for the worst**

**Authors Note: This chapter is particularly depressing so if you don't like really sad parts don't read this. **

A chilled drink glass grasped in his right hand Ashi poured from a poorly kept bottle of bourbon in his clanking ice cube filled glass. Feeling like his gum were cut with a thousand glass pieces as he drained his glass into his cut like open mouth burning at his taste buds.

Watching his monitors in his office looking at Naruto arriving at his hospital beaten to hell and drugged up that would make a mental patient seem sober. Taking a rather dignified glee in Naruto's suffering he poured himself another glass trying to stun the eating larva inside of his stomach. Peering into his glass he found he already finished it, it seemed to Ashi that he never even drank from his glass yet and that made him paranoid. Taking a tightened grip on his glass he poured himself another glass and quickly put it to his mouth banging his permanently bleached teeth against the glass rim.

Having a glass to many to feel any discomfort from that action he quickly finished it just to take another glass that glass was one drank in triumph seeing Naruto come out of his stoned grogginess and being subdued. Forcibly tackled and pinned to a bed and strapped him down then pumped brain dead full of drugs.

The German language had a word for what Ashi was experiencing in simple translating it was 'shameful joy'.

That was the only true pleasure besides drinking he got during his free time aside from manipulating others to his end he spent some time with his family. His son Sakshi and his wife Sakura who he married out of pure spite were just things he surrounded himself with to keep himself from killing himself.

Although he is a wicked man he has problems of his own that keep him from just blowing the hell out of all life he ever had the pleasure of having come across his path.

Rather than trying to grasp his personal descent memories he spends his time loathing the ones he prefers to remember and recreate it to suit his own purposes. A fantastic way he spent his time was trying to envision what kind of past he thinks suits him and he does this so often he fools himself into believe it as true.

In the middle of finishing his bottle he heard a knock as his door Ashi trying to be a respectable kind of person threw his glass into the dark corner of the room and finished the rest of the bourbon and threw it after the glass.

Folding his legs he said in a pleased sounding voice "come in" while hearing the door open Ashi decided to look for uptown and hide the smell of bourbon by lighting one of his cigars. Hearing timid footsteps he half expected an associate of his to be coming around the side of his chair but to his annoyance it was just his son. With a sound of unkempt contempt for the sigh looking eight year old he said with a heavy frown "what do you want"?

Sakshi didn't answer immediately; he stood their shuffling his feet as if he was gathering courage to speak (which was the case).

"Listen kiddo" Ashi said ignoring his son for awhile as he diverted his gaze from the boy to his monitor screens, "daddy is busy with some important work and if you need any advice… ask you M-O-T-H-E-R". (Ashi said mother in a venomous voice). Ashi then reached down to a chilling cylinder to collect another bottle of bourbon and taking a glass from a side table beside his chair he collect a few ice cubes from the cylinder. Then as he went to combine the ice and bourbon into the glass Sakshi spoke "dad can I ask a question"?

The voice was spoken so shyly it was immediately disregarded by Ashi as he started drinking again while putting out his cigar. Sakshi then really wanted some parental advice asked again "dad… can I ask a question"? It was asked a little louder which was the bare minimum amount to draw Ashi's attention away from his glass, "what is it young man"? Ashi said in a dull voice.

"I was wondering about death" Sakshi began "why does it happen?" he finally asked almost afraid to ask.

Ashi took a long moment to break his own inability to want to interact in any way with anyone to any degree.

"It happens" Ashi said "because God's an asshole". Sakshi being still naïve to the world listened to his father with uncensored attention.

"God" Ashi continued "is a conniving bastard who created this… this box for any living thing so he could scare the hell out of us half the time and keep us miserable with the rest. You see in order for us to be totally under his thumb and afraid even to take a shit while under his gaze he pretends to love us all by lulling us with love… and pleasure. However being a fucker he creates pain and …misery to beat on us and make us see how bad life is there is no point to have bad times when we can just have the good. Why else do you think you can enjoy a chocolate cake and enjoy its sweet pleasures only to get fat and sick for eating too much, for eventually pushing it out of your bowels, and becoming hungry again. That prick gave us more than 'having our cake and eating it too' he made it curtain we pay for it for the rest of our miserable lives. It's sick and if it was even funny I might call it a damn joke but we can't laugh forever can we because we all cry. We all wish he just have the decency to fucking end us all now but no he either makes it so you don't see it coming or it happens LONG AND SLOWLY. However the so called lucky have their bodies break down age into nothing but pathetic dying rags of former youth forced to witness all family abandon you and your friends DIE AND WHEN YOU WANT TO DIE THEY STRAP YOU TO A FUCKING MACHINE TO KEEP YOU BREATHING. You see… he makes us care too much and others he makes those which I mean by people like me… not give a damn. You see there are people like doctors who heal sick people occasionally they are faced with life and death and being god wannabes they cheat death forcing the patient to suffer. Then to end such suffering someone has to murder that person to fix the mistake the doctor made because of a sick joke god played on them. Now look at me… take a good long look at your old man" (Ashi took a long drink from his glass) "I don't fucking care. My reason for not just… killing me and everyone else is because I want God to fix what he did. You see he made us faulty the reason for that was so he can laugh his ass off while looking at us from his seat and what I do is make everyone experience no joy. You see I am the only right on here because people like doctors heal people knowing full well once they are all better… they get sick and feel only worse than before. Now me I would let the person STAY sick so that they get used to the suffering and the suffering becomes part of daily life. With no mixed signals of good things in life and the miserable things people won't get hurt".

Ashi now having enough bourbon to dumbfound an adult bull he waits for a response from his son. It takes a few moments during which time Ashi takes a disgusted expression on his face as he waits for his song to respond. Then raising his hand as if to strike at him Sakshi responds in a hurry.

"Ah um… yeah I understand" (lying to please his dad) "but I asked it because of grandma… since she died…" Ashi cut his son sort with a sudden outburst of annoyance "not this again".

Then leaning from his hair to join his glass holding hand at his son as he scolded him slurring his S's and rolling his R's hard. "Listen here" Ashi began harshly "I had enough of you bringing… that bitch up she did nothing but badmouth your old man. Never allowing me any words in any conversation of hers and you mother now you listen… I stand by my decision to pull the plug on that bitch".

Sakshi trying to keep from tearing up "but… she was talking when you did it and… she begged you not to… mommy said" Ashi slamming his glass against his chair "AGAIN WITH YOUR MOTHER" Ashi yelled.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET IT" Ashi continued "YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO LISTEN TO EVERY LITTLE FUCKING THING YOUR MOTHER SAYS ABOUT ME HOW CAN YOU LOOK UP TO ME IF YOU LISTEN TO… THAT CUNT".

Sakshi being a momma's boy said out in a defiant tone "don't talk about my mother like that"!

Ashi didn't hesitate or took time to take in the words instead he picked up Sakshi by the scruff of his collars holding him up off the ground he dropped his glass and smacked him across the face.

Leftwards he smacked him and rightwards back and forth smashing his open hand across the young boys face. Letting a little bit of blood trickle from his cut lip and leaving the face to swell up he looked disgusted at the discolored hurt face that shuttered from his drunken gaze and flung it away from him.

Across the room Sakshi landed hard on the ground whimpering but hearing his father trying to get off his chair he got up and rang for the door and barely managed to get to the other side and close the door when he heard a glass shatter against it on the other side.

Full out crying the young boy ran though the hallway to his room to hide in case his father came looking for him. Wishing his mother would come back home but knowing his dad won't let her out of his hospital he felt defeated as he scrambled to his room and hit in the corner of his bedroom closet.

Waiting for night hoping his dad would drink himself to sleep.

Ashi not feeling any remorse for his actions to his son went back to drinking trying to calm himself down but realizing that bourbon quit working for him he decided to take his now drunken rage out on his son. Believing he was responsible for ruining his buzz he took out leather strap from a place in his office prepared to whip his son with it mostly likely to a bloody mess.

Walking to the door his eyes were caught on a mirror on the wall looking at the drunken unkempt figure on the truthful surface kept him from moving or looking away. Remembering something unclear it reminded him of a similar even from his past he didn't remember what happened but he remembered the feeling. Holding the strap close between his two grasping hands looking concentrated at it looking between its stretching leathery surface and the mirror, finally decided to discard the strap.

Then returning to his seat he found he was not extremely calm, calm enough to drink his guilt out of his system to get him prime for work again.

Even though it was time off… time away from running his empire was the hardest times he spent because most of the time it was living with himself.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 5 – Drop off at Limbo and wait for a ride.**

L was dropped off by the afternoon afterlife bus station at a void of mist and endless black backdrop. It had a feeling of eating a soft boiled egg without tasting the yolk in the middle (sorry best description possible for such a place). Looking around slouching over he waited for the driver that was supposed to take him back to the world of the living to pick him up hopefully soon.

Koenma he remembered was he died he was sentenced by him due to his mix of doing good but for selfish means was sentenced to purgatory till he was needed again. Apparently Koenma knew his skills might be needed again so he was brought back into the 'Transitional World' a place where someone is starting to come alive but without the use of the body anymore the soul acts as the physical form. However do to that he would need to enter the world of the living through a particular gate and be placed under restricted guidance by a surety.

The surety was supposed to pick him up almost immediately after the bus dropped him off that picked him up, the surety was assigned by a concerned soul. The soul in question urged Koenma to send someone capable to help someone he knew once in life and knew was in trouble.

So Koenma gave L the chance to come back if he helped the person the soul wants helped and go across into another dimension to help with an organization bent on world domination.

A circumstance L had done before but not so complicated he decided it couldn't hurt doing so again besides if he did that he was promised a favor from Koenma which he planned to use as soon as he finished.

L was going to think about what he was going to ask Koenma for when he heard something echo in the distance coming in closer at great speed.

It was like thunder exploding in a tin can as it starting as a pin dropping in a classroom to a thunderous earthquake.

Finally L could see it in the distance an odd vehicle it looked liked it might be able to fit two people if they squeezed in however the wheels looked like they were fitted for a motor cycle.

Its loud engine fitted at the bottom and around the sidings of this monstrous vehicle made from what looked like stainless steel.

Spitting flaming smoke in the air behind of it the color of the body of the vehicle was pine green and the windows were tinted black so he couldn't see the driver. However as the body of the vehicle came into full view closer and closer into L's perception it saw that the wheels were actually a few feet back and in front of the speeding vehicle.

Finally as if it just skipped the distance from what seemed to be a mile away to where L stood, in a few moments of his existence L didn't overanalyzed the situation. He decided it would be best if he just went along with the flow of situations. Shuffling in place L prepare to get inside as the car remained park in front of him, opening the car door slide out of its frame and slid back to show a solitary figure friendlily gesture for him to take the passenger seat. L took up the offer realizing to his discomfort from standing in that blackened limbo that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

Once inside the cushy inside he sat still as the door immediately closed L then tried to put on his seat belt but there wasn't one.

"This car has antigravity insides that prevent the passengers from flying out of their seats during collisions. By the way my name is Akihiko, Hajime Akihiko I was told by the higher ups to escort you to the realm of the living and then keep a close eye on you", said the driver.

L not turning to face him said solitarily "you can call me L".

Hajime not having much to say and not being a small talker just sat there in silence as they drove on it would have been a silent ride if a voice from behind didn't say "can I play my cd in the car now"?

….To be continued.

Authors note: dear those who enjoy my fic's recently I said I am dying of AID's that was a fabrication. I said that hoping that I would have people sending me some messages on how much they like reading my work. Obviously those reading this now should know that I am doing this out of my free time, and if anything I expect in return is a little recognition that my work is being read. Appreciated or not just watching a number of hits every month just doesn't cut it anymore so if anyone really cares of knowing how this ends, I will continue if ONE and I mean just ONE person per each chapter write to tell me how they life or not like what they read. I need to know there is some human recognition of what I am doing here… you know this is making me really depressed posting chapter after chapter crafting stories after stories so people can read them. So people can like reading them and every so often I would get messages telling me how much they appreciate the work I take putting together these stories it is not much to ask. I wrote all these chapters and all I am asking is just one tiny message once in awhile… so if I DON'T GET THAT YOU CAN CONSIDER THIS FIC ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 6 – Roundhouse In The Nuthouse Part 1 of 2 Parts **

**Authors Notes: Dear Readers I have decided to end the Hiatus for the pure reason that a good friend of mine and I'm sure he knows who it is when he reads this set me straight. I also wish to take back using AID's as a way to get comments I will continue writing the end of this fic and I hope you manage to say "Thank You" at least. **

Stretchers and nurses, stretchers straitjackets, a pale white illusion wrapped around his eyes. Naruto didn't know what to think or feel as he was not feeling right as his eyes shunned all the light around him being pained from the mere sight of its glow. A morbid sight made Naruto completely shut his eyes as he saw himself being wheeled around a hallway. He could see people starving the floor, vomiting, tripped out on all sorts of drugs. Even though Naruto felt out of place he knew that this place wasn't where he was supposed to be even though his memories were blocked by a back in the mind numbness.

Naruto felt like everything was going into slow motion with every breath feeling like five minutes from inhaling to exhale. Eyes fogged up as he opened them again see himself now in a darkened room surrounded by cushioned dirtied walls of former white now a ugly dark yellow.

Darker than the hallway with a dim light bringing a near hopeless light allow Naruto to see, above his head he could see the camera. Not being able to put much thought into what was the camera for unable to sleep because of the drugs he stared off trying to regain some coherent thought.

Sleepily he tried to regain some sense of what was happening to him but it as soon as he started to feel the fog lift from his mind some large came into his room. Having a needle and a vial in each hand he injected Naruto with something that plunged him into a deeper numbness.

The figure said something but he couldn't make any sense of it so he dripped back into his conscious unreality existence which he kept till he couldn't stay awake anymore.

The figure had a large bushy bear black as night and eyes as stern as a madman, sleepless bags covered over his eyes. Being large and extremely muscular in a bulky non-defined kind of way he walked around wearing a white foremen's uniform. His name was Dogg he was named Dogg because both his bark and bite were just about as equally unpleasant. Taking deliberate steps he walked into the main desk where he overheard a ruckus there stomping over he saw a previous troublemaker trying to break through the staff. Dogg remembered his name was Sai and he was to be kept as far away as Patient number five, five, five at all costs using as much force as required. So Dogg moving quickly over to Sai who was struggling with two nurses trying to hold him back. However with one brutal strike he was knocked unconscious.

Waking up outside in the rain Sai felt a painful sensation around his head lifting his hand weakly he felt around the spot that hurt more. It was swollen and when he put his hand to his face he saw blood. Sai tried to get up but he couldn't he must have been roughly dragged out and put It what appeared to be an ally. Most likely a few buildings away from the hospital, Sai felt terrible since the day the Company's men took him he couldn't do anything to get him out of the asylum. The official record says he is pronounced a danger to the society at large and therefore must be isolated till cured by Company mental health directors.

In a poor state of self esteem Sai hoped he had the strength to get up at least one more time and try and get Naruto the hell out of that crazy house. Although he couldn't get up right away a silent figure came into the ally and before Sai could notice him he was being picked up and carried off in one smooth movement.

Sai didn't have the strength to say anything as the sight in his eyes disappeared.

…to be continued.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2 One Fifth

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 6 – Roundhouse In The Nuthouse part 2 of 2 (One fifth of the act)**

Sai awoke in filthy room, filthy enough to be a rundown motel with properly cockroaches and often or not diseases hiding in every little fold and corner. Sai felt someone removing what felt like bandages from his head tilting his numb head upwards he saw a hooded figure with green eye like lenses for eyes tending to his wound. Sai regaining focus he said with a little dryness in his throat which caused a little quietness in his voice "what are you doing"? The figure regarded him with a brief tilt of his face in his direction though his face was hidden it was a given he was looking at Sai. Then going back to tending Sai's wound he let the idea that he is helping Sai being an obvious enough answer that he didn't need to answer.

Then Sai seeking an obvious answered asked "who are you"? The figure sighing put his hand to his face and pulled down his hood. Sai sitting up now looked at Sasuke much more older than they last met.

……To Be Continued.

Authors Note: I will be being this on hiatus till late April of 2010 around April 28-30. I am currently enthralled in a cooperation comic at drunk duck . Fan of yaoi comics check it out. Hopefully it will premier mid-April my authors name is the same for Fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2 Four Fifth's

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 6 – Roundhouse In The Nuthouse part 2 of 2 (The rest of the act)**

Justice Jake entered the hospital lobby to find that much of the staff were off dusty as Yaiba arranged so that there was less chance for interference to get at his target. The only real challenge that might hinder him from complete the task on hand is the foreman. Dogg a man who was trained in both non-lethal military combat and full fatal, he was always posted at the hospital when a special patient was on hand. Other times he was an expert assassin and a military tactician when the time arrives. Justice Jake would have to get some distance between him and Dogg if he was going to have a chance. Dogg a master of unarmed combat and Justice Jake a master marksman, a fight between them would go either way but Yaiba paid for the man who would kill Dogg. Justice entered the hospital not knowing four pairs of eyes watched him from the roof on the building opposite of the facility.

The lower lobby was free of anyone so he had no trouble heading to the elevator and pressed the button to go up, waiting patiently he heard someone behind him go through the hospital door. Turing around he didn't see anyone however just in case he undid the strap on his gun holster getting ready for a quick draw. However after looking behind his back he turned his attention back to the elevator seeing the doors have opened and Dogg standing ready inside.

In one swift motion Dogg's powerful arms pulled him inside as the doors closed.

***

Ashi expected Yaiba would send an assassin after Naruto so he told Dogg to get ready to ambush any suspicious characters before they entered. As for the freelance assassin and Sai, Ashi had a couple of battalions of men who he would instruct directly through his headset to guarantee victory.

However taking a look at one of his monitors he noticed in Naruto's room something was happening.

***

L and Hajime finally got to the other end of limbo and ended up a little on point than they were supposed to, they were supposed to be outside the hospital but ended up directly there instead. Hajime got out of the car with L close behind not wanting to listen Mier's play another one of his Abba songs with the voices dubbed for his own. Mier's apparently is in what Hajime put it… a nuisance, he was a dimensional traveler who managed to get himself stuck in this one appearing almost out of nowhere at times. This time he appeared in Hajime vehicle where he found one day Mier using as a place to as Mier's put it "crash".

Hajime not wasting time went over to Naruto undid his straps as him and L took him to the vehicle. Hajime had to get Mier out of the vehicle so he could give Naruto enough head room.

However they couldn't go yet, they still needed to get Sai, and Sasuke.

***

Ashi saw this and he remembered one of them that brought pain to his head so in order to prevent to face those long buried memories he took a bottle of bourbon and poured it into a glass of ice. However not before pressing a button he retreated into his study to prevent the memories from coming back.

***

Sasuke and Sai saw Dogg take Justice Jake in the elevator and wasted no time going up to stairs to the third floor where Naruto was however as they headed up the second flight they ran into an ambush. Four security officers carrying four assault rifles started fire in their direction however Sasuke being Sasuke disposed of them. All Sai saw were the bullets disappearing and the guards falling over with blood squirting out of them. After finishing the flight of stairs to the third floor they heard a loud commotion of gunfire and the sound of blows exchanging and… ABBA?

***

Justice Jake felt the iron set grip get a hold of his neck after he shot Dogg's left foot off to get him to let go of his grip. Dogg then threw him to the ground and was going to kick him to death if he didn't start emptying his barrels into Dogg's chest. However once he had to reload Dogg to his chance and seized him by the throat and held him up to the ceiling waiting for him to take that last gasp of air. Jake's only chance was getting out the magnum he kept in his right pocket.

***

Hajime had to use his excellent physical attributes to deal with the ones carrying the security men that snuck up on them when they entered the hallway. Others carried blunt rods which L having taken martial arts managed to neutralized. As Mier contributed by playing his voice over of ABBA hit "Waterloo". However once Hajime finished with the guards who didn't have instructions by Ashi (thus not standing a chance) went over to him and his CD player and ejected the disk. Then in one close of his fist he crunched it in his grasp.

Then hearing footsteps Hajime took a fighting poise as L hid behind a conjoining hallway corner as Mier's gave a saddened face over his CD.

However Hajime recognized as they came into view one being Sai, and the other whose face was hidden in the darkness of his hood but his red eyes were seen.

Hajime made a gesture that he just wanted to talk to them, Sai and Sasuke saw Hajime and noticed he wasn't part of the security but being cautious they approached him.

Hajime motioned for L to come out of hiding, L did so assuming this two were Sai and Sasuke.

Sasuke taking the upper was the first to get a question in "who are you and are your intentions here"? Hajime expected this from Sasuke profile that he'd be demanding and inquisitive. Hajime said honestly "I have been sent from another dimension from the king of the spirit world to help you and Naruto. We need to first get into my…" Sasuke interrupted being still weary of them and not willing to trust them right away.

"What do you mean? I have no intention of letting Naruto into your custody especially now, when I don't even know you" Sasuke said harshly.

L figured negotiations would be necessary when dealing with this person with his obvious complex of being in a place of authority. However as Hajime tried reasoning with Sasuke they were distracted enough to be got off guard by a clicking sound. Turning round they saw Justice Jake holding a gun on them covered in blood and brain matter.

Jake being a man of no intelligible words said in a whiskey covered voice "raise your hands or you'll die like a dog".

…To be continued.

Authors Note: Thank you for continuing reading my fics, in my previous fic I mentioned my comic at drunk duck well that is still in the works I'll post a message saying when it's done… okay?


	9. Chapter 7 One Half

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 7 – The Man Who Killed Justice Jake (One Half)**

Ashi made sure Saksh was properly dressed for the big surprise he had planned everything must be perfect. He made one last attempt to make his wife Sakura look at least half descent. However in her current state of being drugged up and face bruised up by her husband's heated abuse. Sakura was still, sitting blank expression over her face in her wheelchair. Older than what someone might remember her hair trimmed to a uniform look that rain straight downwards after the initial arch to her ears.

Ashi was her barber and one could see little cuts around her head and neck where he had a habit of being a little "careless" with the scissors. However that was bedsides the point that he was going to be triumphant at last, having drank himself into a coherent state he saw he had all he needed to end his long held feelings of vengeance. Two embodiments that made him into such a disgraceful person were there and he had just made up his mind for such a grand encounter. So from the hallway of his home he led his family into one of his elevators that took him across his massive home complex to the mental institution studio where everything would be done right on time.

***

The drugs had left Naruto in a very lousy way his words were often mixed up and sounded not quite right when he uttered them. It also didn't help to have a gunman holding a gun at the back of their heads forcing them to take those isolated steps down the institution hallway. Justice Jake was described to them by Hajime knowing a quite a bit about the LOWC knew him as a frequent assassin. He proved to be formidable in the first moment he came into attention of the two groups working for the same thing on different roads. Sasuke tried to fight back but Jake fired a sought into his knee demobilizing him and causing Sai who joined in the effort to stop before he got ahead of himself.

After the first shot fired faster than they could move it was clear that they were at Justice's mercy. It's a very troubling thing for any sane person to have someone point a gun at you and has the power to end your life with it… very troubling.

Authors Notes:

I am cutting this act sort because I am having a person vacation (break) soon with my curtain someone and I wish to have no distractions. However in some of my spare time over the next weeks I may put some touches on the story. I am also aware my updates are becoming less frequent but be aware this is a really big fic. I'll give it more attention later in May. Please send me a message of any concerns you might have.


	10. Chapter 7 the rest and more

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 7 – The Man Who Killed Justice Jake (The rest and more) **

Justice motioned for them to move Sasuke was allowed aid from Sai. Naruto saw this and wasn't in full mind to grasp the situation but seeing Sasuke hurt trigged a halfwit response. "Hey… don't want I to hurt Sasuke" said Naruto whose words were jumbled by the drugs he was given but clearly had enough bodily control to walk on his own towards Justice.

Then in an instant, faster than a heartbeat a black and white fog sprayed upon the scene causing all color to vanish. Then in a black and white frozen silhouette Inuyasha and Yusuke appeared in full color as if nothing was out of the ordinary had happened except by using Yaiba's machine.

Inuyasha was all steamed up at what Naraku pulled back at the compound but he was not willing to argue now and Yusuke was still suffering from a bullet wound to the stomach. Then after the fog vanished the color came back and Justice Jake was caught off guard by two more besides his captives which he held at gunpoint like they appeared out of nothing. Jake was a man of few descent words and even more vile responses. So taking aim he fired two to kill Inuyasha and Yusuke who proved to be his undoing. Yusuke using his demonic powers of controlling his aura to shattering the bullet coming towards him, however this caused a rather large piece of the bullet to shatter towards Inuyasha on Yusuke's intention which deflected the incoming bullet away from Inuyasha.

However unintentional to Yusuke the bullet shot away from Inuyasha and at Justice Jake which painfully hit him in the torso and burrowed deep into his liver, which caused his body go into shock. That in turn gave Sasuke not being too injure or being on to be merciful to his enemies dashed forth from Sai's hold and slit open Jake's next. Then in a single leap he dashed backwards away from the blood that sprayed forth which killed him almost instantly.

Leaving Jake to fall to his knees and falling flat on his face dead.

Yusuke wasn't too sure what happened only that someone who might as well been the bad guy was dead and that guy in the robes was not someone he wanted to piss off.

Inuyasha after experiencing enough in his somewhat two dimensional life he decided a while back somewhere around the time Yaiba had the OnSense sent after them that it was best to take everything that happens from then on with a dose of salt. If only to keep some of his wits by the time it all was over.

That time Sasuke being one with little patient said wanting an answer rather than being thankful said "who are you two"? However it was Hajime who answered "that is Inuyasha and Yusuke if there here I guess that means they already have control of Yaiba's machine". Yusuke looked aloof as Inuyasha just folded his arms and stared downwards. Hajime was worried by that expression he was told by the higher ups about what exactly what was planned.

Yusuke spoke up first "we were only sent here to take Ashi alive, however someone else was supposed to go instead of 'us' but we have to make do with the circumstances at present".

Hajime asked about what happened and the reason they were sent to take Ashi alive, Inuyasha not keen on what was happening either way looked to Yusuke to fill in the gaps.

"Apparently" Yusuke began "Yaiba is trying to take over the world, the universe, and all other dimensions with the use of his machine that allows him to bend reality to travel. He has been gathering allies from other dimensions over the centuries he existed to build an army of uncontestable size. Eventually he plans to open a gate large and stable enough to bring all things existing on the fabric of existence to one field of existence. After that since he has figured a way to manipulate matter he will have authority on what exists and what doesn't. There is nothing we can do we will all be powerless if he starts the machine up so, what we have to do is… get Ashi to bring us back to the machine. Ashi… has powers to manipulate the flow; I am no good at explaining this but that fact is we need to beat some sense in his demented head to use his powers to fix reality. Because the machine is doing something I don't know what that guy… Nare (he means Near) I think it was explained it pretty nicely but I can't remember. Well simplified version machine is going to erase everything everywhere unless Ashi uses his powers to fix it. So it doesn't happen by either altering reality in one form which we are told we can't do by the big honcho or something I'm not sure what he is all I know is Ashi is supposed to stop the creation of the machine with his powers. By removing it from reality it is supposed to make the threads of reality better for some reason".

Everyone but Hajime and L understood what was being said, as for Naruto he was still pretty stoned to give any valid input, Sai and Sasuke were not aware of the circle of events to give any either, but Mier asked a question that might have been of any real validity to the conversation at hand. "So this machine can make it rain kittens and ice cream"? Okay the question was completely irreverent but at the end he may play the most important role or at least the most influential role.

Hajime responded to the answer by a quick backhand slap to either destroy what is left of his senses so he can't even speak such stupidity or jumble it around so he would use more but most likely to keep him quite. So after a brief introduction and some first aid provided by Hajime to Sasuke by using some of the hospitals supplies and several strikes against Miers head to make him stop singing Lady Gaga song's with new lyrics.

After they got settled they went to a nearby lounge to think out where they might find Ashi. "It is indefinite whether Ashi settled himself within this world by what I just learned, but I think he may be stationed even in this city" Sai said having knowledge of curtain privilege information. That earned some scoff from Sasuke "how can you know that? I doubt he is under our noses or if he was might have left a long time ago". Sai was about to defend his position and get Sasuke back for his careless remark since he still had resentment for leaving Naruto. Naruto had just got him back in his life and then once the LOWC took over he just left again with some depressing words. Naruto always loved Sasuke but he also loved Sakura always being left to love one or another then having both leave him. Sai tried his best to put him together but Naruto always swallowed his emotions so he came back with some of his usual zest. However no matter what Sai hoped he could never get Naruto's heart and that hurt him deep inside of him.

The answer came from a dwarf who dressed like one of the nurses at the hospital "it's rather a question of Vice Versa versus the Common Opinion either way you're right or right for the wrong reasons. However to explain it plain and simple he is here under the nose of the so called Sasuke".

Everyone looked at the odd looking dwarf he had a massive skin rash over his face and exposed skin if he was undressed one could see it all over. His hair went down to his waist leaving an ugly sweating bald spot on the top of his head. Sasuke having the habit of asking things quicker than the rest asked "who are you and how do you know where Ashi is"?

"Well" the dwarf began, "its two questions asked at once a rather selfish notion you presumed upon me but I can answer only if you follow me to where you can find Ashi". Before waiting further for a response he started limping obviously having an injured leg moved down the hall. The others in the lounge looked after him in wonderment at whether he was part of some devious plan on part of Ashi. Mier's however had no qualms with following a dwarf which can result in his curtain doom.

….To Be Continued.

Authors note: If you love your mom give her a hug.


	11. Chapter 8

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 8 - Welcome, Welcome, Welcome Brother. **

Following the dwarf proved to be somewhat the thing they should do since he led them to a secret elevator in the wall a little further down the hallway. Seeing this as most likely the only opportunity to get Ashi they figured it was best just to go along with the flow. Except Naruto and Mier since one was drugged up and the other was just plain lacking in common sense. The elevator descent was a long one and during the first five minutes the dwarf was prompted to answer a question from Yusuke "are you really going to lead up to this Ashi guy"? The dwarf snorted after retracted his plump finger from his nostril and said rather numb mindedly "huh…. Oh yes uh huh Mister Ashi wanted to see you right away he said 'I want this to go off without a hitch'". After that Sai asked the obvious question "why? Why did he suddenly want to see us right now? Why now or for that matter at all"? The dwarf snorted so loudly that Hajime moved out of the way in disgust after seeing a ball of ear wax pop from the dwarfs ears and land on the floor.

Then the dwarf said "ask him yourself we'll be there soon anyway", the dwarf said it in such finality that no one talked to him for the rest of the ride in the elevator. Finally an abrupt stop caused everyone except the dwarf and Mier's to tense up (Mier's was too busy admiring Yusuke tight jeans). Yusuke didn't notice that but as the door opened with a sharp 'zip' sound he felt his shoulder bump into Mier's chin as everyone walked out of the elevator and into a finely decorated hallway. They were on a red carpet with the sides lined with gold the floor being gold flattened into tile and the walls being covered with fine read silk and silver lamps poking out from the golden ceiling. The dwarf not letting those following him have a chance to take in the scenery walked deliberately forward till they reached a large oak double door with (you guessed it) golden door knobs. The need for such expensive decorations made Yusuke comment "this guy must be obsessed with his image I mean look at the expensive surroundings". Others gave a nod or gave some sign of approval as the dwarf opened the door to a grand theatre though seemingly run down looked newly renovated with the curtains closed on the stage and the audience seats wide open. The dwarf ushered them inside and all of them curious of what was going on went inside but heard almost immediately the door's close.

Almost all of them looked back in shock to see the door somehow disappear into the wall and be replaced by wall as if it was just swallowed by the walls. Not being one to be shaken so easily even the cool and calm Sasuke jumped in place when the curtains opened abruptly to reveal three people on stage and a loud sophisticated voice yell out at the top of his lungs "W-E-L-C-O-M-E my friends and… brother", said Ashi. Everyone just stood there in the aisle looking at an almost realistic mask that covered a somehow shallow face. His hair was obviously a stylish wig which took a shape of something combed back showing a little crack along the mask in the forehead. As for his clothes he wore a white jacket and pants which were obvious made to impress. Black leather dress shoes were the only flaw since they were cracking along the tip of the shoe and if not for the dress shirt shimmering like it was made from silver he would have looked put together from various bland components. The rest of his garments were a red tie and a golden vest that kept an almost authentic look of power and wealth to the morbid looking individual. The face shown happiness but his eyes said 'I wish I was dead', adjusting his jacket Ashi walk closer to the front of the stage smiling all too falsely. As the group looked at the stage being bare at the back except for a plain brick wall, Sakura drugged up and weary on her wheelchair looking out of it, and a little boy who was clearly an offspring of Sakura and Ashi. Naruto was immediately taking notice of Sakura even though he was drugged up he was compelled to walk forward "hey… Sakura… Sakura it's me a painful Naruto, please do not look for me. Not incorrect say hello to I" Naruto was clearly still effected by the drugs as his words were still jumbled.

However Hajime took Naruto's shoulder and took a step forward with a face so blank as if emerged from a fogged dream he thought was long over. "Ashi… don't do this" Hajime said pleading "I am sorry I… I didn't come back in time, please Ashi… I've looked for you and now that I found you all I want is to…" Hajime couldn't finish as he broke down in tears.

Ashi having worked on his memories and killed his emotional pain with a variety of booze and medication he took before heading down to the theatre seemed untouched by Hajime's break down. "A big family welcome to me old brother" said Ashi seemingly ignoring Hajime's plea happily. Hajime was losing face with the rest of the group who for the most were getting ready to bounce on a moment's notice.

Hajime said now composing himself "Ashi I know we were brothers in a sense back at the….", but Hajime's words were stopped by Ashi spouted out "you are not the brother I am talking about. I don't EVEN consider you a brother". This was a shock which led to confusion as they didn't know who he was talking about. Ashi composing his civil self said with a smile of self satisfaction "I am talking to my dear twin brother separated at birth because he was chosen to be a host of a great power. While I being a very fragile child was cast aside placed unwanted in a horrible place. I have so often forgot that time and I still deny it if only to show how much of a gentleman I can be (he said this with self delusion). Uzumaki Naruto… my brother welcome to this family reunion, I am here to welcome you to my little reunion of mine".

Author Note: (Whoa what a twist… for those who know Japanese might have seen this coming since his name Ashi Tsuin. Ashi can mean evil when translate to English and Tsuin is twin in English. Thus his name means 'Evil Twin'. A little piece of trivia I wanted to finally say whew. Now back to the show.

Naruto though drugged up could understand the ramification of what he just learned so after shaking off some of the drug affects he said still unsure about what was said "I don't have brother. So how I do not know how you say you are my brother" (though the drugs were wearing off his speech hadn't improved much.

Ashi only smiled cheerfully and said "now now dear brother I did my homework. I know that my original home dimension is the same as yours. I know that my parents were extremely powerful and influential. Also I knew my brother was to keep the family heritage within him as I was kicked to the curb, and besides… when I brought you in I tested your blood just in case". Then Ashi pulled a folder form his jacket and threw it like a flying disk over towards the group who looked dumbfounded at this new development. It landed a few steps from Hajime who went over to retrieve it and knowing it wasn't meant for him he walked it over to Naruto and handed it to him who only stared blankly at it, not sure if he wanted to see what was inside. However curiosity got him and always having a want to connect to his family ever since he was young compelled him to open the folder, and inside were the test papers.

After looking through it he found Ashi spoke the truth… they were twins… they were brothers.

To Be Concluded…


	12. Chapter 9 First Half

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 9 The Final Act – The Best Thing You Could Do Is Die! First Half. **

Sasuke had enough of dealing with that maniac so silently he sought to use an old trick he remembered from an old assassin master, before slitting his throat. Making an afterimage of his current form he made his actual body, invisible as he quickly moved past the group hoping to get a jump on Ashi. However as he jumped nearly onto the stage still in free fall right into the path of Ashi a sudden burst from the ground below shattered open. Then a large gloves hand with claws and many finger like tentacles grabbed Sasuke whose invisibility wore off letting the group suddenly realize Sasuke impatience.

Then after that there was a familiar void of a voice from under the stage _–he he he foolish young man. You have been caught like the fish you are ha ha ha-_ then emerging head first from the stage was the ever changing face of the Boogieman. After seeing many of those familiar faces the Boogieman gave out a frustrated hiss as he fully emerged from under the stage grasping Sasuke in his monstrous hand. _–I see with my lid less eyes… Urameshi Yusuke, Inuyasha, and the rest of you I don't know but you'll know me so enough ha ha ha-_ the Boogieman however was hit by one of Yusuke's Rei Gun's which hammered as he was cackling away. The Boogieman scrambled back falling head backwards not letting go of Sasuke but Sai taking this to his advantage sought to rescue Sasuke but Ashi being one who means business click on of his sleeve buttons. In turn a hidden turret on the ceiling fired a laser blast which struck a fatal shot through Sai's chest. Killing him instantly, Sasuke saw this dumbfounded and Naruto who just started to regain his mental capacity again let out a scream of futility and anger. "Ashi! Ashi! Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why do you hurt the people I care about? You bastard!" Naruto's voice was more articulate than before but the words he chose showed he was still not fully over the drugs.

Ashi only grinned as he went down into his jacket and pulled a cigar biting off the end of it he lit it with a secret device in his sleeve clip to start a flame to light it up, then placing it in his mouth he savored its tasty essence. Then after blowing an arrogant buff of smoke into the air he just said casually "because you never done anything worth giving you any right for happiness. Honestly from the success I have become I can hardly see why they would keep a little brat like you over a success like me, boy our parents must have been real morons. Luckily those genes never passed down to me being the success that I am".

Naruto only snorted at that remark and reputed heatedly "success? This, this is a failure, all you really accomplished is to project your abandonments issues on me because I actually did something that made me happy. You on the other hand are not happy in the least".

Ashi have a look of contempt for his brother as he singled for the Boogieman to take a tighter grip on Sasuke which made Sasuke grunt in pain. That action made Inuyasha and Yusuke take positions to strike at the foul specter in case it did anything to severely harm Sasuke.

L seeing the group playing into Ashi's hands moved to Hajime's ear and whispered some sound advice, "Ashi is planning to rattle us, find a way to make Ashi do something unexpected. He has planned this all to go smoothly if he makes a move with no follow up we can take that to our advantage. Now do something to help Naruto deal with Ashi, because I can see him playing around his little finger".

Hajime was still in a little unsure what to do; it was difficult for Hajime to imagine this as real even as Naruto gave off an aura of pure hatred as Ashi continued his rant.

"Everything was handed right into your hands, earned all this my respect, my power, and my domination of this whole world!" Ashi yelled showing a less cool and more anxious look at his brother.

"You think you are better than everyone else just because you think you have the sac for it", Ashi said as he started to show in a content smile.

Naruto felt an uncontrolled, uncensored urge to defend his integrity against Ashi's words "I have what I can't because I worked for it". The drugs were again affected Naruto making him use a jumble of words as he spoke.

Ashi merely laughed at him as he turned around and started walking to Sakura who Ashi gave an affectionate little kiss on the cheek. While giving Naruto a mocking grin as he teased him with the fact that Sakura was completely out of it to know that someone who neglected her was kissing her like newlyweds.

That made Naruto remember the wedding how distant she was how he knew something was wrong, Naruto knew Ashi did something and seeing her there now completely out of reality he just lost all common sense. Dashing forward he headed straight for Ashi who seeing him coming after him grabbed Sakura's wheel chair as he disappeared behind the stage. Naruto however was delayed by the Boogieman who swatted at Naruto but Naruto avoided him and pierced its left eye with half a dozen shurikens. Leaving the Boogieman stunned long enough for the Boogieman to be charged by Yusuke and Inuyasha. After Naruto evaded a suddenly sprout out of the Boogieman's back, Naruto seeing Sasuke still in a grip managed to land a shattering kick to cause the Boogieman to lose his grip on Sasuke which allowed Naruto to pull him free of the Boogieman's grip. However with the power of the Shinigami eyes and the notebook in his belly the Boogieman managed to make out Sasuke's name then after holding on as Inuyasha struck at the specter with his tetsusaiga and Yusuke's hard knuckle hits until he made his insides write the name down. Then after a wheezing cackle the Boogieman seemed to disappear in a vacuum of space under the stage. Yusuke and Inuyasha were caught off guard looking down they found the monster gone.

However as Naruto started to go after Ashi while holding onto Sasuke he heard a gasp come from Sasuke's lips, Naruto taken from his frenzy of anger looked at Sasuke who was shaking in his arms. "Sasuke what's wrong? You're okay right? Please say something?" Naruto pleaded but all he could do was hold Sasuke close as the dying ninja's voice was filling with blood. Death came really painfully but thankfully Sasuke's suffering didn't last long as he lay limp in Naruto's arms dead.

Naurto was expressionless and silent as he placed Sasuke on the floor of the stage Hajime and L were going to the stage with Mier slowly moving behind them. Inuyasha and Yusuke walked over and stood to see Naruto kneel silent unmoving as the no closed lids of Sasuke's now cooling body just lay there, Yusuke not being a respective person with the bodies of the dead went over to Sai's and brought him over also. That earned an acknowledging tilt of Naruto's head then before Hajime and L could meet them Naruto ran off after Ashi.

Seeing an open hallway he charged in not waiting for the others, then as he went in the path behind him became observed into the walls. That left the others no way to follow them but he didn't care he only cared about not having another one he cared about die.

… Read Second Half For Conclusion.


	13. Chapter 9 The Last Half

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of March 5, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**The Best Thing You Could Do**

**Act 9 The Final Act – The Best Thing You Could Do Is Die! Second Half**

"….Last Time on "The Best Thing You Could Do, Naruto and the gang are told that Ashi is Naruto's long lost brother abandon and mad with power. After a slugfest with the Boogieman who made his retreat Ashi takes Sakura into his inner sanctum with Naruto got on his heels. Beware Naruto there is a reason they call him the Master Mind"!

Naruto since the last time he saw him had became hopelessly lost in Ashi's complex maze underneath his hospital where he recently kept as a drugged up prisoner of his deranged brother. Having gotten himself lost a long while ago follows only the strained wheels on the wheelchair Ashi was pushing along with a nearly vegetable like Sakura as his bait to draw Naruto deeper into his web.

Soon Naruto managed to catch up with Ashi and see him down a seemingly endless hallway that ran into a depthless passage which seemed both real but dreamlike as he saw Ashi run continuous down there.

Following eager he hoped to get his hands on Ashi and in his rage he felt as if he could tear him apart limb from limb in a frenzied rage.

However Ashi lacked his brother's physical attribute, so to by time he resorted to a more desperate measure of countering Naruto's advance.

Hurrying to a specific point of the hallway he pushed a bolt which was put into a wall at that specific placed and turned his left then right.

Then saying in a gasping voice full of self confidence and a vast ego, "It's about time you die…" then as Naruto was still a distance away he could barely make out a mirror like wall close up the end of the hallway. Then as he sensed the trap he tried to back away when he found the other half of the hallway closed up at its entrance.

Then looking back at the end of the hallway where Ashi retreated in he saw in a gleam of red deadly light… laser beams which were coming forward at great speed.

Ashi arrived in his laboratory which he had built under the hospital where he practiced using his matter space machine which he practiced on some patience. Although his own dimensional travelling abilities are good enough without such a machine he wanted it to distort matter in other worlds. His plan is to ultimately destroy his birth world and the one where Yaiba was in order to preserve his position of power.

Eventually after Naruto was subdued and those other thugs of his brothers were done for he would establish a new order in all worlds. Then no one will survive, because despite his plots and schemes he made his mind up as soon as Naruto awakened from that drug endorsed daze that he was going to destroy everything, including himself.

Ashi's mind was so mixed and warped of all those of years of negative living that it ultimately destroyed his ability to think or understand anything but a wish to end all of it. In the shortest and most reasonable explanation possible Ashi had gone insane.

(Now due to my own laziness at this exceedingly large fanfic I am going to condense the bland parts. If you think I am lazy… meh, I am using the majority of my writing talent on a novel I am writing).

So Naruto managed to escape the tunnels with the lasers through you know some ninja tricks. Then he charged into the laboratory and pushed a scientist into a machine which set off a major explosion. Then everything was in disarray smoke and fire Ashi grabbed a knife and lunge at Naruto yelling out "DIE"! They struggle but Ashi is not as well trained in hand to hand combat as his twin tossed him aside into the dimensional machine. Causing it to fracture time and space. That caused the machine to open up portals in all worlds, realms of existences, and time periods connecting them, as Yaiba prepared to launch his attack on the past to change the future from his command station.

To be continued in the rest of Scared To Death Note. Now excuse me I have a date coming at nine and I have to get ready wish me luck ladies and gentlemen.


End file.
